Hawksuit
The Hawksuit is Blue Hawk's assortment of tactical uniforms used in his war on crime in Trident City. Blue Hawk wears the disguise to both conceal his true identity and to frighten criminals. The Hawksuit sports a chest-mounted bird symbol, with a scalloped cape, a cowl, a pair of gloves, boots, a utility belt, and tight-fitting body armor. The gloves have lead knuckles built in, meant to enhance strike attacks. It is designed to be almost completely bulletproof and blade proof, as well as completely fireproof. Standard Hawksuit The Hawksuit Jaden Taylor normally wears when on patrol in Trident City, is a blue, black, and gray, cloth-like Kevlar material around his torso and legs, with a blue cowl, light armor. His hands are protected by armored gloves and he has gauntlets on his wrists. The cowl incorporates a robotic voice modifier to disguise the billionaire's real voice, and lenses (for purposes such as infrared). Also, a strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Jaden Taylor from removing it, further protecting his identity. The shoulderpads are coated with latex. His feet and shins are protected by thick black armored boots. Around his waist is his utility belt, an arsenal of helpful gadgets including his grappling gun and a tether in the belt buckle. The suit is shown to have rips, tears and restitches, memoirs of his long and violent career in fighting evil. The suit protects him and his identity but also is a symbol to strike fear in his enemies. Capabilities *'Augmented durability:' As the Hawksuit is made of a Kevlar-titanium tri-weave mesh, it is extremely durable, making it highly resistant to knives and low-caliber firearms, as well as fireproof (withstanding the full force of both Arsonist's flamethrowers at close-range). The cowl and neck area of the suit consists of fabric-coated titanium alloy plating, protecting his neck and head from blade injuries and small caliber firearms (a man using a knife could only cause sparks to fly when trying to stab Batman in the back of the neck). Not even bullets can pierce the suit at point-blank range, but a direct strike to the upper arm could at least somewhat pierce the suit. *'Augmented Agility': The Hawksuit is also remarkably flexible, with Blue Hawk being able to take down 24 armed hostiles, without his movements being at all restricted. *'Heads Up Display (HUD)': The Heads-Up display shows important things for the suit. The Heads Up Display of the suit is powered by Oracle, Blue Hawk's artificial intelligence. The HUD can also be talked to, and Oracle will reply to it. The HUD can scan people, missile identifications, make calls, and give crucial suit credentials such as power. The HUD also has navigational (GPS) support. The suit also has radio capabilities, shown by Blue Hawk talking to the Guardians. *'I.R. Mode': This mode allows Blue Hawk's hearing and optics to be enhanced. It enables both X-Ray and Infrared vision to see through solid objects and locate his target. It also allows for enhanced hearing to the point that he can hear conversations from awhile away. It also corresponds to the suit's databases, allowing for data retrieval about certain individuals and their backgrounds. *'Glider Wings: '''Allows him to glide in the air with a pair of wings that spread from his armpits and extend to his upper arms and thighs. It appears that they can be retracted for when he doesn't need them and only use them for when he's too high or not enough places for him to swing from.Category:Technology Armored Hawksuit Alternatively, Blue Hawk also wears a powered exoskeletal version of the Hawksuit. It is far more durable than the original version, being made of seemingly some sort of metal. The eyes glow with a whitish hue, therefore being visible in low light, unlike the Original suit. The suit's armor and mechanisms are able to heavily increase effort, exertion and resilience to superhuman capabilities, making it useful in combat against opponents as powerful as Bat Demon himself. The suit has been used when fighting opponents with superhuman strength and in space. Capabilities *'Enhanced strength:' The armor amplifies Blue Hawk's strength to considerable superhuman levels, enough for him to easily swing a Bat Demon around by the cable of his grappling gun. *'Enhanced durability:' The nature of the armor allows for Blue Hawk to be protected much better against physical attacks, even against those from enemies as strong as Bat Demon, as it was unscathed after a battle with the mighty deviant. *'Flight': One of the armor's most important features is its ability of flight. The armor can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. It also has variable control surfaces for active flight control by Oracle to automatically stabilize the armor in flight. The armor is able to fly at speeds more than 1500 miles per hour. However, the armor shows it can fly at supersonic speeds at the drop of a hat. It enables Blue Hawk to quickly evade enemy attacks, go faster, and also the ability to better maneuver himself. *'Armor Systems': The armor has remote assistance from Oracle who manages the armor's systems at Blue Hawk's command, and the armor also has a holographic HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, armor status, weapons systems, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions, and equipment for information. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection': The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuums or underwater, providing its own life support. It is also shielded against radiation. The armor is shown to be capable of deep space travel, but not designed for operating underwater (However, Blue Hawk has a new specialized suit designed to help with that situation). *'Heads Up Display (HUD): The Heads-Up display shows important things for the suit. The Heads Up Display of the suit is powered by Oracle, Blue Hawk's artificial intelligence. The HUD can also be talked to, and Oracle will reply to it. The HUD can scan people, missile identifications, make calls, and give crucial suit credentials such as power. The HUD also has navigational (GPS) support. The suit also has radio capabilities, shown by Blue Hawk talking to the Guardians. *'''I.R. Mode: This mode allows Blue Hawk's hearing and optics to be enhanced. It enables both X-Ray and Infrared vision to see through solid objects and locate his target. It also allows for enhanced hearing to the point that he can hear conversations from awhile away. It also corresponds to the suit's databases, allowing for data retrieval about certain individuals and their backgrounds. Scuba Hawksuit The Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus, Scuba Hawksuit is for operation and travel in the deepest parts of the ocean, and was built to withstand the extreme pressure experienced in deep sea environments. Similar to an Atmospheric diving suit, it is designed to withstand extreme outside pressure while maintaining a sealed, water-tight internal environment of standard atmospheric pressure. This suit includes flipper and is used with Blue Hawk's rebreather. Capabilities *'Enhanced strength:' The armor amplifies Blue Hawk's strength to considerable superhuman levels, enough for him to easily swing a Bat Demon around by the cable of his grappling gun. *'Enhanced durability:' The nature of the armor allows for Blue Hawk to be protected much better against physical attacks, even against those from enemies as strong as Bat Demon, as it was unscathed after a battle with the mighty deviant. *'Aquatic Propulsion Unit/Flight': One of the armor's most important features is its ability of flight. Designed to look like a bird’s wings, this propulsion unit allows Blue Hawk to swim in water at speeds. The armor can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. It also has variable control surfaces for active flight control by Oracle to automatically stabilize the armor in flight. The armor is able to fly at speeds more than 1500 miles per hour. However, the armor shows it can fly at supersonic speeds at the drop of a hat. It enables Blue Hawk to quickly evade enemy attacks, go faster, and also the ability to better maneuver himself. *'Lasers': The armor has a powerful, miniature laser atop its forearms. The laser can cut through thick stone with ease. *'Lights': Located on his shoulder straps, this gives Blue Hawk Gd Illumination underwater *'I.R. Mode': This mode allows Blue Hawk's hearing and optics to be enhanced. It enables both X-Ray and Infrared vision to see through solid objects and locate his target. It also allows for enhanced hearing to the point that he can hear conversations from awhile away. It also corresponds to the suit's databases, allowing for data retrieval about certain individuals and their backgrounds. Category:Suits Category:Blue Hawk's Arsenal